


Obsession

by Ravarx



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lizzie-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravarx/pseuds/Ravarx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never liked the looks the butler gave to my soon-to-be husband, as though he harboured ill intention towards him. He eyed my darling Ciel like a full course meal, served to him on a silver platter, and it seemed like I’m the only one who noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this upwards 2 years ago, and it's been sitting in my documents untouched ever since. I figured I should post it somewhere now that I've discovered it again.

I never liked the looks the butler gave to my soon-to-be husband, as though he harboured ill intention towards him. He eyed my darling Ciel like a full course meal, served to him on a silver platter, and it seemed like I’m the only one who noticed. I had expressed my concerns to my fiance once, out of love and concern only for him, only to be brushed off with a chuckle and a slight smile that didn’t reach his eyes. 

_Sebastian is a loyal pawn. He’d never hurt me._

As the years passed, the look grew darker and darker, almost like a shadow looming in wait to spook the next nervous passer-by. Now the butler never left his master’s side, not even for a moment, and he challenged every being that came near with a ravenous light in his burgundy eyes. Ciel had expressed irritation with his butler, but it never deterred the older man.

_Idiot. If you’re going to stand around, go make yourself useful. What on earth is wrong with you?_

And I seemed to be the biggest challenge to the head servant, as I noticed almost immediately on the ball that marked my 18th birthday. He was bitter of the attention I received from my own fiance. I could feel his eyes on me from across the room. Those terrible, haunting eyes, with a look that stated if I got to close, my life would be ended in a most painful manner.

_Happy birthday, Lizzie._

But still, I pressed on. I visited my darling Ciel as often as I was allowed, if only to check up on him and his happiness. The butler wasn’t there, he wasn’t hovering next to my fiance, and his presence in the manor was surely missing. Ciel looked to be nearly shattered in pieces. I didn’t know why Ciel was so upset. I hated myself for smiling as I travelled home that day. To think that my love’s heart was stolen when the butler left.

_Sebastian... Decided to return home, as his mother contracted an unknown illness. He won’t be returning._

It was a few months later when Ciel removed his eye patch, saying that his eye was finally healed enough, and the doctor thought it would be okay to leave it off from now on. I was overjoyed that he would be okay.

_My eye has healed, finally. I’m sorry for worrying you all._

We were wed the summer after Ciel’s 18th birthday, but he just became more aloof. Now, instead of sad smiles, my husband wouldn’t smile at all. He just locked himself in his study with the queen’s work, all day and all night, never letting me in to comfort him. I was truly worried about him, but he always said he was fine. Even my sunny disposition wasn’t enough.

_I’ll be alright, Lizzie. I promise._

One day, a few years later, Ciel disappeared from the manor. His study door had been left hanging wide open, and papers scattered the desk, walls, and floor. One caught my attention. People were being found dead, with expressions of fear on their faces and no visible injuries, almost as though their souls had been sucked right out of their bodies, in London. I was almost immediately reminded of the red-eyed butler and his dark disposition of my childhood. Without telling anyone for fear of worrying them, I took my mount on a horse, and sped off to the city, trying to find my wayward husband before he got himself killed. It was nearly a day that passed before I found him again.

_Go home, Lizzie. It isn’t safe for you here._

My darling husband was angry, but his expression was cool. It sent a shiver down my spine to admit it. He wanted me to return home. Why? Why should I return home when you are suffering? As your wife, do you not trust me with your sorrows? I was probably crying by this point, but I couldn’t bother to care with my darling Ciel throwing away his life like this. Come home with me, stop chasing the past! He had turned away from me, and walked on.

_I haven’t let go of the past in nearly 15 years. What good would that be when I’m so close now?_

I chased him this far, what’s a little more? I followed after him, silently. If I can’t change his mind, the least I could do was stand with him as a proper wife should, as Elizabeth Phantomhive. We had stopped after a short while, Ciel observing his surroundings before deeming them sufficiently closed off from the public.

_Show yourself, demon!_

I hadn’t understood what these words meant, until the temperature seemed to have dropped several degrees. I wrapped my arms around myself, and kept my head bowed. Ciel stood strong, a resolve in his expression that I had never seen before. The shadows seemed to have melded together before us.

**Oh? What have we here? Hello, my dear little earl.**

The tone was light, uncommitted, but still distinct even after all these years, despite the fact that it dripped with poisonous delight. I looked up, shocked. Sebastian. That was Sebastian, the old butler. What was he--? Ciel, what is he doing here? I thought you said he had returned home?

_Bastard! What do you think you’re doing? This is hardly like you, feasting on whatever catches your attention without cause. What happened to those “demon aesthetics” you always so loved to talk about!_

Sebastian chuckled and pushed himself off the wall, moving towards us. Ciel held his ground, glaring icily at the older man who seemingly hasn’t aged after all these years. I knew something was wrong, and it froze me down to my very core. He was... never... human... was he? I could see it clearly. This monster in front of us was just that. A monster.

**It got your attention, did it not? Fear not, my lord. Those souls were very poor in contrast to yours. No flavour, and no substance. All I did was release them from their bodies for the reapers to collect when they finally noticed them. There is only one soul that I desire.**

This demon had worked under Ciel for 8 years, as the butler, Sebastian Michaelis. He fought tooth and nail to keep Ciel to himself, but I had been a wedge between them that spurred on this betrayal.

**The one’s that killed your family, my lord. Have you found them yet?**

Is this why you let him stay? Revenge?

**I have, you see. I killed every last one of them.**

Ciel, why?

**Now I’m here to collect.**

Why couldn’t you have just let me make you happy?


End file.
